Mil años sin mí
by HazzetCC
Summary: En un mundo futurista asolado por la guerra y la destrucción, las grandes corporaciones militares son dueñas del mundo. Ellos dieron origen a un proyecto antinatural y así nacieron niños con dones especiales, destinados a ser soldados pero los pequeños no pueden con sus poderes por ello crean a M.A.D.R.E., su nombre de pila es Sakura


La humanidad está en crisis, el mundo se consume en dinero y sexo... Para poder obtener esas dos cosas se necesita poder, el poder lo es todo pero ocasiona grandes guerras, las guerras traen consigo muertes. Qué bueno sería si murieran los mismo que originan dichas guerras pero no, mueren los peones, simples mortales, unos don nadie son los que fallecen día a día.

Los más beneficiados de esto son las grandes corporaciones, crean nuevas armas cada día, multiplican sus ganancias, su negocio es la muerte y son los dioses de este mundo sumido en caos.

Una corporación en particular llego a su apogeo, se cuestionó varias cosas, llegaron a la conclusión que las armas lo son todo pero un arma en manos incorrectas no es eficiente por lo que empezaron con un nuevo proyecto, crear soldados ideales, perfectos, eficientes en su propósito... en matar.

Dicha investigación tardo varios años en dar los primeros rayos de luz, hasta que concibieron un nuevo gen que podría crear al súper soldado. Este pequeño gen fue custodiado celosamente, a partir de este gen fueron creados varios niños y otros fueron modificados, cada uno de ellos estaba constituido por una pequeña cantidad del gen M.A.D.R.E., así se le bautizo, sin embargo también contenían otros genes.

Cada niño era único y particular, nacían en laboratorios por un proceso complicado.

Los niños pasaban gran parte de su niñez en incubadoras, cuando cumplían 4 años se les daba una habitación simple, todas las habitaciones eran de color blanco, hasta los muebles, incluso la cama. Los niños _"especiales"_ tienen un horario estricto, obedecer el toque de queda, solo podían bañarse dos veces a la semana en las duchas públicas ubicadas en el sector más recóndito de las instalaciones.

Cuando un niño cumplía 5 años se volvía inestable, incontrolable, sus habilidades se elevaban demasiado al punto que ni ellos mismo podían dominarlas, muchos de ellos morían a causa de sus poderes, los que sobrevivían quedaban confinados en sus habitaciones sin la posibilidad de salir. Sin embargo había otros niños que lograban dominar sus habilidades o ser, un poco, estables.

Los científicos fabricaron tranquilizantes a partir del gen M.A.D.R.E. pero no podían abusar demasiado de dicho gen ya que era único, solo existía uno en todo el planeta, no se le podía clonar, ya lo habían intentado y fallaron en el intento. Quien haya creado el gen M.A.D.R.E. se llevó el secreto a la tumba, muchos intentaron descifrar el procedimiento, averiguaron los componentes pero no sabían el procedimiento exacto y por ello fracasaban, aparte que había ciertos componentes que no lograban descifrar del todo. Los tranquilizantes creados a partir de este gen calmaban a los niños cuando se descontrolaban pero solo funcionaban por un determinado tiempo.

El proyecto estuvo a punto de ser cancelado hasta que la científica Tsunade hallo una solución, descabellada, sí, demasiado pero no tenían otra alternativa. Iban a crear un niño compuesto únicamente del gen M.A.D.R.E., su teoría decía que si creaban un niño compuesto únicamente con el gen M.A.D.R.E. este no adquiriría ningún poder especial como los otros, el don nacería en este niño pero se anularía por una simple regla de tres a medida que se desarrollaba en la etapa embrionaria, su único don sería el de poder calmar y tener bajo control a los otros niños cuando estos se descontrolaban, incluso podría enseñarles como sobrellevar sus cambios. Si el gen de por si podía controlarlos, el crear un niño con dicho gen lo haría mejor pero al hacer esto el gen M.A.D.R.E. dejaría de existir en su totalidad, sería el último niño en nacer a causa de este gen. Muchos se opusieron, el plan podría fallar y no salir como Tsunade decía y entonces perderían para siempre una de las creaciones más importantes del mundo. El presidente de la corporación decidió a pesar de todos llevar a cabo el proyecto y gracias a ello nació Sakura, el cual era su sobrenombre pero todos la conocían como Madre. Muy a pesar de la hipótesis de Tsunade, Sakura desarrollo otras habilidades…


End file.
